Officer Down: The Rossi Family
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Big changes in the BAU family, all for the better. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down, finally. This has been a long time coming, for this series any way. *pauses* Well, actually if the writers loved us, it would have happened in the show a while ago. *clears throat* Anywho, believe it or not, I'm not talking about Aaron and Emily. I'm talking about Dave and JJ. Shocking, I know. But you'll love it. I know Katie will be squealing by the end. Actually, the first sentence will give away my plan but, eh, oh well. Have fun!

Disclaimer:I own nothing but Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I think we should get married."

JJ blinked and looked at her boyfriend. "Did you put something in your coffee?"

Dave laughed. "No Jen, I didn't." he moved over to where JJ was sitting at the dining room table. "I'm serious."

"What brought this on, Dave?" JJ asked.

It had only been a few days since she found out about Emma and JJ figured Dave was maybe a bit scared she was going to leave.

"This has nothing to do with Emma." Dave said, as if reading JJ's thoughts. "I've actually been thinking about it for a while. And," he exhaled. "I want us, you, me and Henry, to be a real family."

JJ smiled. "Really?"

Dave nodded as he reached into his pocket. JJ's breath caught as he pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a simple white gold band with a nice sized sapphire surrounded with a black diamond flanking it on either side.

"You really have been thinking about this for a while." JJ managed to say around the tears she felt coming.

Dave reached out and took JJ's hand. "I really have. You and Henry are my world, Jen. Nothing would make me happier then you two sharing my name."

JJ had no control over the tears now. "You wanna adopt Henry too?"

"He's my son." Dave said simply. "Maybe not by blood but that doesn't matter to me."

JJ nodded. "Yes, to marrying you, to you adopting Henry. Yes to all of it."

Dave smiled as he slipped the ring on JJ's finger and pulled her onto his lap for a kiss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ leaned against Henry's bedroom door, watching as Dave dressed their son. She smiled as her thumb played with her engagement ring. He really would be their son soon.

"What do you think, bud?" Dave asked Henry. "Think I can be your daddy?"

Henry reached for Dave. "Daddy!"

JJ laughed. "You already are his daddy, Dave. A piece of paper doesn't change that."

Dave picked Henry up and looked at JJ. "Doesn't mean I don't want it."

JJ nodded. "I know, I want it too."

Dave kissed JJ. "Ready?"

"More then." JJ said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave noticed JJ staring off as they waited in the courthouse for the papers that would allow Dave to adopt Henry. He'd called his lawyer to have them drawn up and since he was who he was, it didn't take along.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Dave asked softly.

JJ looked at him with a smile. "What if we got married now?"

It was Dave's turn to wonder if JJ had spiked her coffee. "What?"

"We're already here, a quick phone call and the team would be here before we could blink." JJ said. "Why not?"

Dave adjusted Henry in his arms. "Don't you want your family there?"

JJ's smile softened. "You, Henry and the team are my family. I don't need anyone else there when I marry you."

Those words warmed Dave. He pulled out his phone. "Call the team."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked at Emily, blinked and cleared his throat. "They're what?"

Emily laughed. "Dave and JJ are at the courthouse so Dave can sign papers to adopt Henry and apparently Dave proposed this morning so they decided to get married while they're there. Did it get through that time?"

Aaron shook his head a bit. "Uh, yeah. It got through. Man, when Dave does something, he sure goes all the way."

Emily laughed again. "Actually, from what JJ said, it was her idea for them to get married today. Now, shall we get our daughter and head over?"

Aaron pushed Emily out of the bedroom. "Of course. Dave's getting married again and it might actually stick this time. I'm not missing it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It wasn't long before the whole team stood behind Dave and JJ, Henry sitting in his godmother's arms, Mattie in her father's, as the two exchanged their vows.

"Do you, David Rossi, take Jennifer Jareau to be your wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?"

Dave held JJ's hands tightly. "I do." he smirked. "And I mean it this time."

The team laughed.

"And do you, Jennifer Jareau, take David Rossi to be your husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?"

JJ smiled. "I do and I'll make sure he keeps his end up."

The rest of the words were barely heard as the team tried to collect themselves.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dave pulled JJ close and did exactly what he was told.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron held Emily in bed that night and saw her playing with her promise ring.

"You thinking about it?" Aaron asked softly.

Emily looked up at him. "Honestly? A bit but not until we have Jack and Haley back. They're a part of our family and I know neither of us will get married without them."

Aaron combed his fingers through Emily's hair. "You're right about that. Plus I doubt your mother would let us get away with a courthouse wedding."

Emily groaned. "Don't go there Aaron. I don't even want to think about what my mother would do. That is if she comes off her high horse and acknowledges our relationship. I think she lives under the illusion that Mattie popped out of thin air."

Aaron laughed. "Well, I wasn't there for it but I'm pretty sure she didn't pop out of anything."

Emily snorted. "That's for damn sure."

Aaron kissed Emily. "You'll get your dream wedding, I promise."

Emily hummed as she returned the kiss. "That dream would be you, me, our family and no stress or politics."

"I'll make it happen." Aaron promised.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so that turned out...not how I wanted but I got done what was planned! Yay! Um, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
